Let me show you how grateful I am
by reychop
Summary: Naruto loved Sasuke.But a fight led him to run away and follow a darker path. Years later, Orochimaru is on the move again. Leaving the hokage to search for the famed, 'God of Destruction' not realizing that he is nearer than they thought. SasuNaru


Let Me Show You How Grateful I Am

Legends:

"Talking"

_Thinking/talking to himself_

oOo-scene change

Summary: It had been a long time since Naruto discovered his love for Sasuke. But, a fight with Sasuke made his heart shatter forcing him to abandon his dream and leave the village, never to be seen again. Not long after his disappearance, Orochimaru's forces are once again active, almost defeating konoha single-handedly. Naruto returned to helped them with the aid of his newfound powers.

Character Ages:

Naruto- 14

Sasuke-15

Sakura-14

Kakashi-22

Note: I don't intend to follow their traits or characteristics in the real show. I don't even know how to!!! My first fic submitted to Any reviews are welcome… Any tips? Just include them…

Warning: Yaoi, Rape, Blood, etc.

Please Enjoy.

oOo

Naruto woke up

_I woke up feeling really weird. Like something bad would happen. It must be my imagination…_

_sighs It had been 4 months since I brought that bastard back from Orochimaru. I could never believe I fell in love with him!!! Oh well, TIME FOR TRAINING!!!_

Naruto quickly finished his ramen, put on his usual clothes and went straight for the bridge where team seven usually meets

oOo

"Good Morning Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto greeted cheerfully.

"Shut up Naruto!!! Cant you see I am talking to Sasuke-kun" Sakura said while hugging Sasuke's arm.

_I don't know why but I felt a sudden jealousy. And before I know it, I managed to say, _"Yeah, talk to Sasuke-kun" Naruto imitated jokingly "Do you really expect Sasuke to like you? Sakura-chan wake up and just accept it Sasuke would never be yours." Naruto and Sakura glared at each other. However, a cold, mocking voice interrupted them. Surprising both of them.

"Look who's talking!!! If you are going to insult Sakura like that, you must also be aware that no matter how hard you try, you will never be hokage, dobe!!! Who would want a demon hokage? A hokage that is clumsy, incapable of even creating a simple strategy!!! Do you honestly think that a dead-last like you would become a hokage someday? Before you try to say things like that to others, be sure to look at yourself, dobe!!!" And repeating Naruto's word, "Naruto, wake up and just accept it. No matter how hard you try, the title 'hokage' will never be yours." Sasuke stared at him angrily.

Naruto was shocked!!! Many people and ninjas had told him that, But Sasuke? He never thought Sasuke think of him that way… It felt like every life of his body was drained. It felt as thousand knives had stabbed him in the chest continuously. He frozed. Lost in his own thoughts…

Then finally snapping out of it, he said, "Is that so Sasuke? Is that what you really think?" Then adding a bit of sarcasm in his voice "Why, thank you Mr. Perfect!!! That was a very good advice!!!" Without waiting for another reply, he ran blindly not caring where to go but as long as he could be alone.

oOo

Sasuke was stunned!!! Even he was shocked for his own words. Surely Naruto would not listen to him right? Surely, he would just forget this whole conversation. But he got a bad feeling. Walking absently towards his home, he found a moment of peace.

oOo

"Sakura, where is Sasuke and Naruto?"

"Uhm Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke had a fight. All I remember was shouting and Naruto running… I am too shocked to see, say or remember anything." Sakura managed to say still recovering from her shock…. Before she finally break down into tears…

"Calm down Sakura. Just go home. Giving Sasuke and Naruto some time to be alone would be a wise idea. I think that by tomorrow everything would be all right. Just calm down and go home…"

With that, Kakashi and Sakura left the spot…

oOo

Naruto sat on his favorite spot. On the yondaime's head staring absently into the wide open space provided by the magnificent beauty of Konoha.

_Maybe Sasuke is right!!! How could I not see it? He is a genius. He knows better. I guess I would just give up this pointless dream... Yeah that's right!!! I would just find another dream!!! I hate to do it, but I have to leave Konoha. This place would be better without me. No demons, no one will live in fear. In addition, maybe Tsunade-baachan would have some peace and no one to bug her wanting to be a hokage. And maybe Sakura would no longer have any boy chasing for her. That's better, she could be alone with Sasuke at last. And Sasuke would be alone. Yes, I am not wanted in this village. Sasuke is right. I would never be hokage. No one would want, no one will approve. Yes, maybe it is time that I would listen to someone. Yes it is time to listen to advices from people who know better._

And so, Naruto, in pursuit of a new dream, had decided to leave Konoha, once and for all.

oOo

Sasuke laid down in his bed, staring absently at the ceiling.

_Why? Why did I ever said those words? I cannot seem to find the reason. Did I doubt Naruto? Never!!! But why now? And why did I ever tried to defend Sakura? It's not like I cared before. Ah well, I just have to apologize to the dobe tomorrow. I am sure he would not believe it. He would not believe every single word. And why would he? He was told countless times about giving up yet he didn't do it. Yes, I would just swallow my pride for one single day and everything would return to normal._

And with that, he fell into a deep sleep without any idea that everything would change by tomorrow.

oOo

'Well, this is it!' Naruto thought to himself, as he walked sadly out of his apartment.

Before exiting the gates, he silently placed a letter at Tsunade's desk. And placed a personal letter for Sasuke himself. After placing it just beside Sasuke's alarm clock, he finally made his exit, out of Konoha.

Taking one last glance at the gates of Konoha, Naruto begins his journey, a journey towards a brighter world…

"Are you ready Naruto-sama?" A fox like demon asked him.

"Yes. Let's go, Jin"

"I am glad you finally accepted our proposal."

"Yes. My reasons are personal."

"AH!!! Of course! I would not take time to know them if that is what you wanted. It seems that you had a pretty bad time back there, Naruto-sama."

"Yeah. That's why I decided to come with you."

"Ahh yes of course. Let's go." And, with a few handseals, they were off, arriving in a foreign world.

_At last Naruto-sama, your dreams would be fulfilled. You dreamed of becoming a great ruler, and I could help you fulfill that. And as long as you are my master, I would remain loyal to you forever… _And with that, Jin led Naruto inside a magnificent palace… And opens a new world for Naruto.

oOo

Dearest Sasuke,

Hello Sasuke!!! Whats up? Its me Naruto!!! U-Z-U-M-A-K-I Naruto!!! I kind of feeling depressed about leaving you, but hey!!! Its your advice right? Don't worry about me I am fine. I hope you are also fine. And guess what? I just got a new dream, and this time, I am going to achieve it!!! I wont be returning so don't try to look for me. And why would you? You hated me right? Hated me for being a demon. But I guess I can't blame you. And Sasuke, since we wont be seeing each other, I have something to confess to you, I LOVE YOU Sasuke. There, you have all the reason to hate me.

PS. Please burn this letter after you read it. The other letters I sent to tsunade, Jiraiya and our other friends were half-true. I think you deserved to know all of this… Bye!!!

Naruto

Sasuke's face went pale. So the dobe left because of him… _I should have known. I shouldn't have said all that. Naruto, just hold on, we would find you sooner… _

He ran as fast as he could to the hokage's office.

oOo

Hey there Old hag!!!

Hey!!! I hope you are having a nice mood when you read this. Ok here goes. Tsunade-baachan, I decided to give up on my dream as hokage. I realized that no matter how hard I try, I just could not get the title. Moreover, you will not find me in the village anymore.

PS. Don't drink to much sake!!! And be serious with your job instead of going to the Casino!!! Hahaha!!!

Naruto

Even the letter was meant to be funny, Tsunade couldn't stop herself from crying!!! Naruto, her only closest person, the one that brought her out of the dark, was gone!!! Out of her reach!!! This cant be happening!!! She felt as though her world had shattered!!! This cant be!!! This is just a nightmare!!!

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama!!!" Sasuke interrupted Tsunade's thoughts. There was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Tsunade's voice was still trembling, proof that she had cried recently. Her voice also sounded upset.

"Naruto, It's Naruto!!!"

"Yes, I know. He disappeared. Do not bother looking for him. I know he meant what he said in his letter."

"But cant you do something about it instead of just sitting there??!" Sasuke said anxiously

"Actually, the only thing I can do is spread the word that he is missing and offer a reward to anyone who could bring him back. I cannot send another ninja, since we have lots of missions waiting for us. All of the ninjas and ANBU members are on a mission."

"But I could find him!!!" Sasuke interrupted.

"I am sorry Sasuke but even you had many missions. We can't just leave these missions or our budgets and supplies would be decreased, which would later result to the decrease of Konoha's rank as one of the most powerful hidden villages."

"Is that more important than Naruto!!!" Tsunade had noticed the upset tone in Sasuke's voice but there's nothing more she could do. And she was sure that the council would reject the idea of searching for the demon…

"Listen Uchiha!!! Naruto is important to me as a son!!! But, you must also know that Konoha was weakened since Orochimaru's attacks, and we are in big trouble since our power had weakened. I would send Jiraiya to look for him. Next week, I would send all available Ninja and ANBU Members to look for him, since I know that most missions would be finished by that time, I promise that any unfinished mission would be put on hold. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with an old friend. Take a rest Uchiha, and don't forget this." She handed Sasuke a paper. "Even without Naruto, team 7 is still alive. And you would be doing your missions. Now go!!!"

Sasuke nodded blindly as he closed the door. Before he left, he heard a few sobs from the hokage's room…

oOo

"Sasuke-kun, do you know where Naruto is?" Sakura asked Sasuke

"No Sakura, he left the village. Now we have a mission to do." Said Sasuke forcing himself to look as though he was not affected by Naruto's disappearance but his face betrayed him and it was very noticeable that he was about to cry…

"Sasuke-kun, its okay. You can cry to me…Do not hold back. I know how Naruto means to you. You loved him right?"

"Sakura…."

"Its okay Sasuke-kun, I had known for sometime. However, now is not the time to get depressed, what would Naruto say if he saw you like this? You just got to accept that he is gone. Lets move on together Sasuke. Lets try to move on together, even without Naruto…." She couldn't finish as she was now choked by her own tears…

"Sakura, Naruto is not dead!!! Don't say anything like that!!! I know he isn't!!! I just know he is still alive!!!" As Sasuke hugged Sakura seeking for comfort. However, without Naruto, there would never be comfort for them.

oOo

Everyone had assembled, just outside the hokage's tower.

"What would the hokage wanted to say? Is there going to be war?"

"Is this really necessary?"

Many confused people had asked these and a lot more murmurings in the crowd. Many were annoyed, many were worried.

"Now I know that some of you might have noticed but Naruto had left the village. He left me a letter. I do not know the cause but I swear to gods that if someone caused his departure, I would punish him severely. Now, I don't want any of you talking bad about Naruto!!! I want all of you to mourn for his death tomorrow!!! I have now accepted Naruto's death!!! Now people!!! Lets all mourn!!! Lets all cry!!!" Her words are proof that she was indeed drunk, she was not in her right mind and was depressed with Naruto's disappearance

"Let's just go in Tsunade-sama." Said an embarrassed Shizune and led Tsunade inside. "Citizens of Konoha, I am sorry for what you have just witnessed here, but Naruto had left the village last night due to an unknown reason. We are not sure what happened to him but I know he was not dead yet. Now the reason why all of you were called here was, the hokage had nearly gone insane due to the loss of Naruto. All on going missions are on hold, while all missions that were not yet started would be cancelled. In order to put Tsunade-sama's mind at ease. All of you are all ordered to search for Naruto. Any method even with the use of force is permitted. Now, you must go and begin the search at once…"

"What? Are you crazy!!! Go look for the demon???" A man shouted from the crowd.

"That was a direct order from the hokage herself!!!!" Shouted Shizune "Those who refused to obey would be punished severely. You, do you want your house burnt while your family killed in front of you?" Shizune stared at the man. Then Silence followed.

"Then you all can go."

oOo

"Okay, it appears that everyone is here."

"What do you want, Neji?" Sasuke asked

"I just wanted to organize a search party for Naruto. However, looking at certain points, I have decided to give up."

"What!?!" Sasuke asked him angrily. "What do you mean by that?"

"Sasuke, Naruto is also important to me. But, considering some factors, it might be impossible to find him."

"Just get to the point, Neji…"

"Naruto may not be in this dimension… Where else could he go? Not on Sound. His pride may also hinder him from going to Sand. And he had no other friends outside in the world. So, if we analyze the situation, it is destined that Naruto would disappear… It is our destiny. It is his destiny. We cannot prevent this from happening. Let us just accept the fact that….."

He was interrupted by a punch from Sasuke. "No!!! He is still here!!! If you don't want to help find Naruto, then I will go alone…"

"Uchiha, wake up and just accept it. No matter how hard you try, you will never find Naruto. It is his destiny"

Sasuke felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest. Those were the same words that made Naruto leave the village. Those were the same words, that caused this pain and misery. And those were the same words which stole all the happiness in his life…

It might have been just minutes. But he recovered quickly and answering Neji with a, "Enough with your destiny crap!!! I am not interested. I will not give up until I found Naruto."

"Very well Uchiha. If you wanted to at least try, then do what you must. But don't come crying to me when you failed to find him." With that, Neji left the scene.

oOo

"Alright, if you wanted to help in finding Naruto, then let's all meet outside the gate tomorrow morning…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Notes:

1. Okay, that was the end of chapter. Next, the search for Naruto!!!

2. As I said before, this is my fic any characters are made to behave the way I wanted them to be.

3. Lets just assume that Naruto had succeeded in bringing Sasuke from Orochimaru

4. The age doesn't really matter. I know that by that time, they could be at the age of 16 or 15, but I, that would help me in the later chapters. I am a type of person who preferred children screwing each other than adults. (To make the lemon more interesting)

5. Please don't forget to review !

6. I am not very good in writing a story (I don't even know what a plot is!!!) So if you have any tips to offer, just place it on your review.

7. Please offer any suggestions on this story (some story events, what needs to be done, etc. Please base it on the summary… Thanks!!!

8. And if you want to help correct my mistakes, just e-mail me Any personal messages may go to that email address…

10. I am not a talented writer, I just write this to pass my time, so if the story is not what you expected, then just write a review and tell me what mistakes I committed.

11. I spent 1 hour for this fic so please appreciate the time I spent for this.

12. Is this too short or too long? Leave a review about that…

13. Don't bother about asking Naruto's dream, I just have no idea about that…

14. Sorry if it sounded kind of rushed. But I needed to get Naruto out of the village in just one chapter.

15. Lets all assume that in this fic, all of Naruto's friends knew the existence of Kyuubi inside Naruto.

16. If you are wondering where Iruka and Kakashi are, lets just say, they are on a far away place on a vacation. The place was too far to be reached by Tsunade's messenger.

Kakashi also placed a barrier to prevent any interruptions in their uhmmm…. Love making session…. So there, that's the explanation… Take it or leave it.

17. If there are any thing that needs explaining you can email it to me or include it on your review…

18. I may have to rewrite this depending on your reviews…

19. Okay, a question for all, do you want a bad or good Sakura???


End file.
